Raft Monkey
The Raft Monkey is a tower that first appears in BTDRN, behaving like a dart monkey while unupgraded, upgrading it may provide more unique abilities. Stats Range: 35 Attack speed: 1/1s Projectile type: Dart (Sharp) Pierce: 2 Damage: 1 Upgrades Top path Water darts ($50) (1/0/0) Water darts splash water when they reach their pierce cap, the splash doesn't deal damage, but it slows bloons briefly. Splash size PBE (Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion): 1 Splash pierce: 8 Splash speed deduction: -50% (MOAB-class is immune) Splash slow duration: 0.5s Forceful Water ($125) (2/0/0) Splashes push back bloons instead of slowing them down. Splash speed deduction: -50% -> -125% (The bloons move backwards at 25% their speed) Splash cannon ($400) (3/0/0) Shoots heavy hydro bombs instead of darts! Pierce (Non-explosion): 1 Pierce (Explosion): 8 -> 20 (30 with 3+/1+/0) Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/1.5s Splash damage: 0 -> 1 (2 with 3+/2/0) Splash speed deduction (Non-MOAB-class): -125% -> -150% Splash speed deduction (MOAB-class): 0% -> -25% (ZOMGs and up are immune) Hydro hurricane ($2,500) (4L/0/0) Hydro-hurricane ability: Summons a strong water tornado on the track nearby it. Cooldown: 60s Hurricane duration: 10s or 1000 pierce Hurricanes knock bloons back by 10-15 units, MOAB-class by 2-5 units (BFBs and stronger immune, passing through the hurricane) It takes 2 seconds for a bloon to be knocked back 10-15 units (2-5 units for MOAB-class) Hurricane size: 5 units Catergory 5 Hurricane ($20,000) (5L/0/0) Huge storm that deals massive damage to bloons it throws. Hurricane duration: 10s -> 15s Hurricane pierce: 1000 -> 8000 Knockback (Bloons): 10-15 -> 20-25 Knockback (MOAB-class): 2-5 -> 5-10 (Can push back ZOMGs and weaker.) Knockback duration: 2s -> 0.5s Damage: 0 -> 50% their max HP (RBE for regular bloons) (Min: 5, Max: 750) Stun duration: 0s -> 3s Nightmare Shower ($600,000) (6L/0/0) Rains hell on bloons Hurricane is automatic, no longer manual. Hurricane cooldown: 60s -> 10s Hurricane storm ability: Summons 40 Hurricanes, they last twice as long! Hurricane storm cooldown: 120s Bomber Hose ($1,600) (4R/0/0) Shoots much faster. Attack speed: 1/1.5s -> 1/0.33s Leader of the Seas ($24,000) (5R/0/0) Even better in terms of water! Attack speed: 1/0.33s -> 1/0.1s Pierce (Pre-explosion): 1 -> 3 Pierce (Explosion): 20 -> 400 '' ''Damage (Explosion): 1 -> 5 Knockback (Non-MOAB-class): 50% -> 100% Knockback (MOAB-class): 25% -> 50% (BADs+ Immune) Servant of Neptune ($280,000) (6R/0/0) Leads the seas to the beyond! Range: 35 -> Infinite Attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.02s Pierce (Explosion): 400 -> 8,000 Damage (Explosion): 5 -> 10 Tsunami special: Summons Tsunamis that inflict on bloons 35 units close to the tower or closer. Tsunami size: 3 Units Tsunami pierce: 32,000 Tsunami attack speed: 1/1s Tsumani damage: 1,000 Middle path Sharper darts ($100) (0/1/0) Darts pop 3 bloons each Pierce: 2 -> 3 Stronger darts ($350) (0/2/0) Darts deal more damage Damage: 1 -> 2 Coconut gun ($1,500) (0/3/0) If he shoots bloons, it's gonna hurt! Pierce: 3 -> 1 Damage: 2 -> 5 Special: Coconuts split into 8 fragments. Fragment pierce: 4 Fragment damage: 3 Fragments travel up to 4 units until dissapearing. Coconut minigun ($6,000) (0/4L/0) Shoots 5x faster! Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.2s Coconut overloader ($40,000) (0/5L/0) Coconuts split into more coconuts, that in return, split into even more coconuts! Infinity Coconut ($560,000) (0/6L/0) A giant coconut is thrown on the screen, it lasts forever. Infinity coconut pierce: Infinite Infinity coconut damage: 500 Infinity coconut special: Generates 8 Coconut overloader coconuts every 20 bloons the infinity popped. Infinity coconut size: 5 units Infinity coconut speed: 15 BPS Rich coconuts ($4,000) (0/4R/0) Coconuts are more valuable! By the each of the round, you get +$1 per 1 RBE popped by this tower. Golden coconuts ($36,000) (0/5R/0) Coconuts are more valuable and more powerful! Coconut damage: 5 -> 20 Coconut shards: 8 -> 16 Shard pierce: 4 -> 10 Shard damage: 3 -> 12 Cash / RBE: $1/1 -> $2/1 Legendary Coconuts ($324,000) (0/6R/0) Coconuts at unbelieveable powers. Coconut damage: 20 -> 100 Shard pierce: 10 -> 80 Shard damage: 12 -> 20 Concusive Coconuts: MOAB-class hit by coconuts (Not the shards) are stunned by 5 seconds and takes 2x damage from everything except the coconuts. Cash / RBE: $2/1 -> $5/1 Bottom path Camo-sensitive raft ($100) (0/0/1) The raft monkey can see camo Paddle whacker ($250) (0/0/2) Gains a paddle to whack bloons with Paddle length: 15 units Paddle width: 1 unit Paddle attack speed: 1/2s Paddle pierce: 6 Paddle damage: 1 Iron paddles ($1,250) (0/0/3) Paddles deal much more damage. Paddle pierce: 6 -> 20 Paddle damage: 1 -> 3 Hydrogenetic paddles ($5,000) (0/0/4L) Bloons whacked by the paddle explodes. Blast size PBE: 1 Blast pierce: 12 Blast damage: 3 Ultra paddles ($25,000) (0/0/5L) Much better paddles Paddle attack speed: 1/0.5s Paddle pierce: 20 -> 100 Paddle damage: 3 -> 10 Blast pierce: 12 -> 40 Blast damage: 3 -> 10 Ultimate paddles ($375,000) (0/0/6L) Rapid paddles that dematerialize bloons Paddle attack speed: 1/0.5s -> 1/0.2s Paddle pierce: 100 -> 2,000 Paddle damage: 10 -> 50 (200 to MOAB-class) Blast size PBE: 1 -> 2.5 Blast pierce: 40 -> 500 Blast damage: 10 -> 40 (350 to MOAB-class) Sea squad ($2,500) (0/0/4R) Sea squad ability: summons 4 identical towers for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 50s (20s the first time) Super squadron ($15,000) (0/0/5R) Squad is permanent, ability buffs the squadron Ability duration: 20s -> 12.5s Boosts provided by the ability: x2 Pierce x2 Damage x1.5 Attack speed Immortal Squadron ($200,000) (0/0/6R) Squadron gains permanent power. Ability buffs: x2 -> x4 Pierce x2 -> x3 Damage x1.5 -> x3 Attack speed x1 -> x1.5 Range +1 Permanent Pierce (Stacks up to +5) +1 Permanent Damage (Stacks up to +3) +20% Permanent attack speed (Stacks up to +200%) Trivia *"Coconut gun" and its description was just an excuse to implement words from the DK Rap into a conception. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers